“Reconfigurable electronics” covers a wide variety of technologies, ranging from field-programmable gate arrays to radio-frequency micro-electro-mechanical systems. Conventional approaches use electronic switches to dynamically alter the interconnections between a static layout of electrical wires. Dynamically reconfiguring electrical wiring would be of significant value for simple electronic switches, tunable antennas, adaptive microwave reflectivity, and switchable metamaterials, to name a few applications. For example, reconfiguring antenna circuits can dramatically change the resonant wavelength, as commercially proven with mechanical switches, transistors, or diodes. However, many of these prior approaches switch slowly, require bulky external control systems, and cannot reconfigure the actual wires comprising the circuit.